More Than A Dream
by Rit
Summary: This is a HPGW HGRW fic, there may be other couples later but I am not sure yet. This is my first fic but i'm a good writer so it wont suck i hope lol. I have good detail and I spell and grammar check my chapters. If you read please Review!
1. Author's Introduction

- Introduction -

Hey, this is my first fan fiction but I have been told that I'm a good writer before so I

don't think it will suck too bad, if it does Review and tell me what to do to make it better! I also warn you, my chapters are going to be kind of long because I describe things a lot and like I said before, people tell me I'm a good writer and good writers try to stretch their work to its fullest, therefore my story will be kind of long.

So my story basically takes place after HBP only if you took out the fact that Harry and Ginny hooked up. This story isn't ONLY about Harry and Ginny even though I make it sound like that in the summary, its MOSTLY about them but there's also some stuff about Ron and Hermione. I have finished writing the first 4 chapters already but I am going to post them one at a time so that if I need to I can revise things and of course so I can get your POV on things.

ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW!

Rit


	2. 1 A Letter From The Grave 1

A/N – Here is chapter one, Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, chapter titles and other stuff you may see such as songs that I wrote myself, but I haven't decided on putting those in yet.

1 – A Letter From the Grave – 1

Harry woke to a room filled with bright sunshine and the sweet scent of cinnamon. Harry and Hermione had decided on staying at the Burrow this summer seeing as Fred and George were living in their joke shop giving Ron only Ginny and his parents for company. It seemed like they had only been there a short period of time, yet they were due to go back to Hogwarts for 7th year in less than a week.

Harry loved staying at the burrow. Not only does he get to be away from the Dursley's and be spending time with his two best friends, but also staying in the same house as Ginny. Ginny had been the object of his affection for sometime now though every time he thought about confessing his true feelings to her, either someone else would walk in, or, the more common reason, his mind would go blank just by seeing her beauty.

Harry loved everything about her. The way her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair made a perfect soft wave down to her shoulders. How she looked at him with her blue, almond-shaped eyes. When she smiled, his heart would melt at her slightly plump, ever so kissable, shimmering lips. But what he liked best about her, was her body. He loved how her soft breasts perfectly balanced out her upper torso and her thin waist arched down to smooth, slender legs.

He had been dreaming about kissing her only moments ago, but now, as he lay in his make-shift bed in Ron's room, he wondered why he liked her so much. _It can't just be her beauty. She's your best mates sister! What could possibly be attractive about that?_ But that wasn't the reason. _Could it be that we both play Quidditch? Or maybe it's because she had a crush on me in my 2nd year. _Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter because Harry knew he would never get her. She had been going out with Dean Thomas for 2 years now. Why would she leave a serious relationship for her old, schoolgirl crush? She wouldn't, he knew she wouldn't.

Suddenly the sweet cinnamon smell grew stronger, reminding Harry of breakfast. He looked at the clock. 9:30 a.m. _Better get downstairs before I miss breakfast._ He quickly got up and started rummaging through his trunk. Once he had a red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and clean underwear, he headed to the bathroom, in such a hurry he forgot to close his trunk. Five minutes later, he was downstairs.

"There you are, Harry, dear! Come! Sit! Have a cinnamon bun!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him cheerfully. Ever since she got the recipe for this muggle breakfast treat it's all she makes in the morning. "Ron and Hermione have finished already. As soon as you finish, you can join them in the living room."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh, your quite welcome dear!"

It wasn't long before Harry had wolfed down his cinnamon bun, thanked Mrs. Weasley once more and left for the living room.

"It's obvious she's not happy Ron! Every time he comes up in conversation she doesn't have much of anything good to say about him. All she does is try to change the subject." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Hermione, you don't have to whisper, both her and Harry are still sleeping." Replied Ron. _Who are they talking about that they don't want me to hear? _Harry thought._ Hold on…he said, 'both'…Ginny? Was the 'he' they were referring to me? Ginny doesn't like me?_ He walked a little closer to the door where he stood eaves dropping.

"I know…but why would Harry care? It's not like he fancies her!" Hermione said, slightly giggling at the absurdness of this last part. Harry gulped.

"But he might care about her…you know, as a friend." Said Ron.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Harry, deciding to stop eaves dropping and join the conversation.

"Oh, no one. Nothing important." Said Ron

"Ok." Harry said with a touch of suspicion.

"Sleep well?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose so." replied Harry, taking a seat opposite the couch his two friends were currently sitting on.

"I'm so glad it's summer! I hate preparing for those N.E.W.T's! Their gonna' be bloody brutal! I'm tellin' ya!" Ron said, trying to change the subject.

They talked about N.E.W.T's and schoolwork for a while when they were interrupted by someone walking in the room. "Oh, hi Ginny." Ron greeted her.

"Hi." Ginny said through a yawn. "Uh, Ron? You might want to check your room. When I woke up I heard a thud…followed by some screeching and clawing."

"What?" Ron had a frightened look on his face. "Um, ok…Harry! Why don't you come with me? We can check it out together!" He squeaked.

"Why? Is wittle won won scarwed?" Harry teased causing laughter from both girls.

"No! It's just that, this summer, it IS your room too, you know!" replied Ron angrily.

"Alright, I'll come with you." The two of them walked upstairs and into Ron's room.

"It doesn't look like anything happened in here." Ron said eyeing the place.

"No, but there's a letter in my trunk…that's probably what Ginny heard. An owl." Said Harry.

"Yeah…well go on! Open it!" Ron said impatiently. Harry picked up the letter with a dumb-struck look on his face as he read who the letter was from.

"This can't be right…" he said, more to himself than to Ron.

"What? Who's it from?" Harry said nothing. He was still deep in thought. "Harry?"

"Uh…it says here that this letter is from…Sirius…"

"That can't be! Sirius has been dead for nearly a year now!" still silence from Harry. "Well, read it." And with that Harry slowly opened the envelope and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I know you must be very confused right now, seeing as you think I am dead. It's quite a long story and I wish to tell you of it in person rather than in letter. That is why I plan on coming to see you sometime in the next few days. You must trust me on this! If I know the real you, you will believe me. I look forward to seeing you, Hermione and all the Weasley's again. (Yes, I know you are staying at the burrow this summer)

Send me an owl back right away.

Sincerely,

Padfoot

Harry read this letter over at least three times before acknowledging Ron's inquiry towards it.

"Well? What does it say?"

"It says…" said Harry, still deep in thought. "It says that he's alive and wants to tell me the full story in person…"

"Rubbish! We _saw _him fall through that veil. He can't have survived that…"

"That's what I was thinking…but it says here that he knows I'm at the burrow and he will be coming to see me in the next few days…That could be a bad thing…you know, if it's an imposter…" Harry said, his body suddenly filled with rage.

Ron shrugged. Harry nodded, making a decision in his mind and immediately grabbed a clean piece of parchment, a quill and ink and began writing.

A/N – Haha! Yes it's a cliffie but I will tell you now that I think that's the only one I have for a few chapters…like I said before I'm only on chapter 4 so bear with me here!

If you like this story be sure to check out my friend's stories as well:

Serena-Masked13 – Silver Arrow

shna1234 – Love and War

(both Harry Potter)

I also recommend this one (even though I don't know the author, this is my favorite story):

gabrielle004 – Always Have, Always Will and the sequel Orchids in the Spring


	3. 2 The Unexpected Arrival 2

A/N – ok so here is my next chapter! I hope you like it even though it doesn't end in a cliff hanger. Tho some of you may like that lol

BTW! Thanks to IceAngel89, Serena-Masked13, and shna1234 for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! I hope all of you keep reading my fic and tell people about it cuz I need fans and reviews to keep me writing! So enough talk, here is my chapter!

2 – The Unexpected Arrival – 2

Dear Sirius, if it is really you.

How am I supposed to trust you? You claim to be my god father who has been dead for nearly a year and you expect me to believe you! Well it's not going to happen.

Signed,

Someone who doesn't care

It was short and simple, but it got to the point. Filled with rage, yet satisfied with the response, Harry folded his letter, tied it to Hedwigs leg and told her to bring it to the sender of the letter he just got. Obviously, he couldn't give a name since he didn't really know who sent it but Hedwig should know since she saw the other bird, he knew she would know where to go.

Ron was still in the room waiting 'not so patiently' for Harry to explain all of this.

"Harry! Can I please know what's going on?" Ron asked for the third time.

"Sorry Ron. It's nothing really. Some creep just trying to play a joke on me, that's all." He said, forcing himself to calm down.

"Oh. Alright then…well, we've been up here for a while now…you think we best go back downstairs with Hermione and Ginny?"

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want to keep them wondering."

They continued to talk about the mysterious letter on their way back to the living room, but stopped when they heard something that sounded like sniffles.

"Ginny, don't worry, your not the only person with this problem." Said Hermione trying to soothe her friend.

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" whimpered Ginny.

"Well, the truth is that…it's me, Gin. _I_ have the same problem."

"You do? And who might it involve?" asked Ginny, losing some of her tears and becoming more interested in what Hermione's answer would be.

Outside the door, Harry and Ron leaned in to hear the answer as well, only just as they did, Mrs. Weasley came down the hallway. They didn't want to be told off for eaves dropping so they pushed themselves into the room.

Embarressed, Ginny quickly turned away to wipe off her still tear-stained face. Ron and Harry pretended not to notice.

"Hermione, you look flushed. What's wrong?" asked Ron, sounding truly worried.

"Oh, um…nothing. Just a little hot in here, that's all. So what was all the fuss about?" she replied changing the subject.

"Oh, right!" said Harry. "You'll never believe it! I got upstairs and looked in my truntk and I found a letter."

"Who was it from?" inquired Ginny.

"Well, I don't exactly know. It was signed 'Sirius Black' and the letter was basically saying a load of rubbish about him being alive and wanting to help me. Some cruel trick I assume."

"Strange…" said Hermione.

"What's strange?"

"It's just that, well think about it Harry. Why would someone want to make you think Sirius is still alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe to get me happy and then crush the feeling while it's still there? People don't like me Hermione. There could be loads of reasons."

"I suppose your right…" said Hermione with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a while when Harry looked up and noticed Ginny was looking at him. When their eyes met however, she quickly looked out the window, pretending to be interested in the shrubberies outside.

_Ginny was looking at me…does that mean she doesn't hate me? Could that even mean she likes me **more** than a friend? _Harry pondered these questions until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who would be here at this hour?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, lets go see." Ron said getting up to leave the room.

They met Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Excuse me dears, I have to answer the door. It might be your father. For heavens sake, what would he be doing home from work so soon?" She said as she pulled open the heavy wooden door.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley! May I come in?" asked the man standing in the doorway.

"Oh dear lord! Sirius? Is that you?"

Hearing this, Harry pushed his way next to Mrs. Weasley so he too could see who was at the door. He was speechless. He didn't even know what to think anymore. _Was the letter not lying? Is it really possible that Sirius is still alive?_

"Harry! I see you didn't believe my letter. I have a place _very_ close to here so I got the letter right away. I figured you would think it was just a fluke, but well, do you believe me now?"

He still didn't know what to say. "But-how-when?" Harry stuttered.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything after lunch, if you don't mind Molly."

"No not at all." Said Mrs. Weasley, still in a daze.

Sirius came in and sat down at the kitchen table. "How about some sandwiches and lemonade?" he suggested. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer but got right to making it anyway. "Please Harry, sit down. And all of you lot too. So sorry for not saying hello!" Everyone else sat down, their minds buzzing with questions that their mouths were eager to spit out.

Sirius noticed that Harry was looking him up and down, obviously debating if it were _really_ him, or an imposter using polyjuice potion, not that he'd be able to tell anyway.

"Harry, listen. I know you must be very confused, so let me explain. The night I supposedly 'died', everyone saw me fall through the veil, correct?" Harry nodded. "Howevor, no one, not one person, had the common sense to actually check and see if I had died or if I was just merely injured. After falling through the veil, yes I did fall quite a ways down, but Harry. I'm a wizard! Don't tell me you truly believed that I wouldn't have thought to conjour up something to break my fall."

"Well, I guess I just hadn't really thought of it." By now everyone was listening intently. Even Molly was sitting at the table apparently forgetting all about the sandwiches.

"Gee mum, I sure am hungry." Ron reminded her.

"Oh! So sorry dear." She said and quickly got up to serve everyone.

"Please Sirius, continue your story." Urged Hermione, anxious for more.

"Right! So after I landed, all that happened to me was that I broke my leg, which was easily fixable."

"Yeah, unless your Gilderoy Lockhart." Ginny reminded them. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"So how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Well, eventually someone from the ministry saw the signals I was sending up so they were able to help me out."

"But, Mr. Weasley works at the ministry…wouldn't he have found out and told us?"

"Well, seeing as I told the man who found me the whole story and kindly asked him if my prescence there would be kept a secret, and possibly used a harmless memory charm on him, then no, I doubt Arthur found out at all. You see, I wanted to keep myself hidden for a while so that I could figure what to do next. But when I got back to my home, which I assume is legally yours right now Harry, I found a letter on the kitchen table. It was from Dumbledore."

"You mean…Dumbledore, as in… _dead…_Dumbledore?" asked Ron with a look of shock.

"No, no, no! Dumbledore sent me this letter long before he died."

"But how did he know that you were still alive?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, it's Dumbledore, has he ever been wrong about something like this?" No one answered, though they were all thinking the same thing. They were all thinking of how Dumbledore had been wrong about just one other thing in his lifetime. One particular potions professor that once taught at Hogwarts. "Uh…sorry…" said Sirius regretting his last statement. "Anyway! In this letter, Dumbledore explained to me that one of his old friends, a Rockwell something or other, had been looking for a gift for his wife and came across something very suspicious. He called Dumbledore right away thinking it may be one of the horcruxes, Rockwell knew everything about this since he had secretly been helping him find these the whole time. Anyhow, he came across what seemed to be the last two horcruxes so he bought them with all his remaining money, just so he could take them home and destroy them. He has to make quite a living back now but you have nothing to worry about, Voldemort will die soon out of pure weakness. You owe that man a great deal Harry."

"I…I don't know what to say. I'm not sure whether I should be mad or happy."

"I'd say you should be bloody happy!" said Ron. "This man just saved you all the trouble of defeating Voldemort…You won Harry! You won!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Yeah Harry! This is great!" Hermione added.

"I'm still just a little shocked that your actually back…"said Harry

"To be honest with you Harry, I'm a little shocked that I'm back too." By the time the whole conversation was finished, it was nearly 1:30 and everyone was still buzzing with new found energy.


	4. 3 Secrets Revealed 3

A/N – Thanks to Heaven and Earth and IceAngel89 for reviewing. You guys are what keep my fingers typing! After this I won't be updating as often since I had already pre-written the first 3 chapters. I am currently writing the 4th but I'm sorry that the chapters will not be updated every other day. More like once a week maybe. So once again sorry about that but for now here is chapter 3!

3 – Secrets Revealed – 3

Later that day, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room while Ron and Harry were downstairs playing wizard chess. (Ron was winning, as usual). Sirius was discussing muggle antics with Mr. Weasley and Molly was making more cinnamon buns.

"Do you want to start another game?" asked Hermione as she shuffled the deck of muggle cards Harry brought for them.

"Well, actually, I was kind of hoping to talk to you about Harry." Said Ginny.

"Oh, ok." Hermione said as she lay back ready to offer any advice she could to her friend.

"Well…you know how yesterday when I was telling you about my feelings for him, and then, he walked in?"

"Yeah. That was awkward." Hermione giggled nervously.

"You can say that again." Ginny turned pink "But, well…I hadn't seen him for a while and then when I saw him then…it felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell him how I felt. The only problem is that I don't have a clue how to do it. And I'm scared…" she trailed off as she envisioned herself spilling her heart out to the man she deeply loved only to have him tell her that she wasn't the one for him…

"Gin, I know how you feel." Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "My advice to you is to tell him how you feel only when it feels right to. Only when it feels the way you felt yesterday…because then you will have no fear and if he doesn't feel the same way, sure you will be hurt, but you will at least feel better that you told him…Right?"

"I really don't know…I hope so…" There was a silence that seemed like forever until Ginny remembered what Hermione told her right before the boys had walked in. "Hey, so you said you had this problem too right?"

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Uh, yeah. I guess I do…"

"So…aren't you going to tell me about it?" Ginny said eagerly.

"Well, I guess I could…it might sound a little odd to you but…"

"Go on…"

"Well…it's…Ron…"

"What! Ron! You can't be serious, I mean…he's my BROTHER!"

"I know, I know…I can't explain why…It's just how I feel…"

"Well when was this 'feeling' brought to your attention?"

"Um…basically, I felt a connection the first time I saw him, but now that I'm older, that feeling of connection turned into one of desire and love…and possibly a little lust." She added with a giggle.

"Wow…I never would have guessed…you know, now that I think about it, you two would be great together. I can tell even from how you look at each other now…he probably feels the same about you. Just a guess though. He would never talk to me about this sort of thing." They laughed and started another game, each of them hoping their lives would play out as well as their cards.

Meanwhile

"Checkmate!" Ron declared, beating Harry at yet another game of wizard's chess.

"New game!" Harry said with determination to beat his friend.

"Alright, but it's not going to change anything." Ron laughed.

A couple moves into the game, Harry started thinking about Ginny again. She was one floor above him and he still had no idea how to tell her. _Well if everyone's around us at all times what's the point anyway?_ He thought. _No! No! What am I saying? I love her…I can't just ignore that…_

"Your move mate." Ron said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Right, sorry." He replied, moving a pawn diagonally three squares. _Even if I did tell her, and she likes me back…what will happen next? We'll have to tell everyone. And what would Ron think? No doubt that Fred and George would forever tease me about it…-Who have I become? Why should I care who makes fun of me for loving someone? I'm just a complete mess, she'll never accept me if I keep thinking this way…_

"You sure your ok? You seem off today."

"Uh…yeah…fine. Is it my move?"

"Yeah…" Ron still looked as though he thought Harry had a problem, but didn't ask him further about it. He pictured Ginny in his mind. Sweet and elegant…natural beauty… then he put himself in the picture, holding her hand and looking at her longingly…what he's always wanted to do. Then he pictured himself kissing her, soft and passionate. In his mind, she enjoyed it, in his mind, they were perfect…the only problem is that this was only in his mind…

"Your sure there's nothing wrong? I've already taken three of your pieces and you haven't noticed. Something bothering you. I can tell, so there's no point in hiding it." Ron said bringing Harry back to reality.

He sighed. "Ron…have you ever been interested in someone that you think you probably shouldn't be interested in?"

"You mean as more than just mates?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"…Uh, well I just wanted some advice…"

"Oh? Is there someone I should know about?" he teased. Harry laughed with him although it was more of a nervous laugh. He could feel his face turning red and immediately regretted confiding in Ron at all.

"You see, It's kind of, uh, well…

"C'mon, spit it out already."

"It's Ginny…"Harry said softly. Ron's smile faded quickly.

"It's what?"

"Sorry Ron…"

"Yeah right!" he laughed. "Stop messing around and tell me who it really is."

"Really Ron. It's Ginny…" Harry said sounding offended.

"Oh… sorry. Well, uh…wasn't really expecting that…but Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why her?"

"I dunno…it just sort of hit me this morning that she was the one…Ron, I think I love her." Ron lay back onto the couch upon hearing this. This was one of those facts that he would rather not want to know.

"Well…what are you gonna do about it then?" he said sounding glum.

"I don't know about that part, I was hoping you could help me out with that. Although probably not since you don't seem to approve of this."

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. It's not that I'm not happy for you it's just that I have similar problems of my own right now." Harry looked up and saw that Ron looked even sadder than before, almost as if he could burst into tears right there in front of him. "Just tell her when it feels right, ok?" Ron finally said. It didn't seem like he felt comfortable on this subject and Harry didn't want him to start crying because nothing could be more awkward than that so he just made another move in their chess game to change the subject.

"Check Mate! YES! I finally beat you!" Harry declared

"Shut up! It's only because you syked me out with all this love talk. I couldn't concentrate."

"Ok." Harry said but was still smirking to himself. The room suddenly became so quiet that Harry swore he could hear the wind rustle the tree's leaves outside.

A/N – So I hope you liked that! If you did review for me so that I'm pumped to write chapter 4. Trust me, I will NOT discontinue this story so be faithful in me and keep reading no matter how long it takes me to update and I will promise you to try and keep it within a month because it bugs me when people don't update within a month so I will not become one of those people! I PROMISE YOU! Lol

Rit


	5. 4 A Special Surprise 4

A/N – I know I know. FINALLY my 4th chapter is up! I'm sorry that it takes me so long to write these. But keep in mind this one is exceptionally longer than the other ones so I have an excuse. Enjoy and thanks to IceAngel89 and shna1234 for reviewing!

4 – A Special Surprise – 4

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat at around 2am. She had been having a nightmare about her telling Harry how she felt only to have him reach forward, rip out her heart and cut it into a million tiny pieces as she lay, heartbroken and helpless, in front of him. She grabbed at her chest making sure the whole thing was truly a dream. Her hair was drenched in sweat along with her clothes. She had never had a dream like this before. It scared her.

Hermione was still sleeping peacefully on the bed next to her, probably having normal, happy dreams about everything with Ron working out perfectly. Ginny got up and headed toward the bathroom to wash up quickly and change clothes. She would feel much better upon doing so.

15 minutes later she was out of the shower and into a bathrobe when-"Ouch!" she managed to yell while still in a whisper.

"Sorry! I didn't know you would be there! I just came out of Ron's bathroom. Are you alright?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. Just stubbed my toe, that's all." Ginny replied avoiding his eyes. Quickly, she remembered that all she was wearing was a bathrobe and her wet hair seemed to freeze upon her head in embarrassment.

"Why are you taking a shower now? It's 2am you do realize?" He said with a tinge of laughter.

_Oh great…now I really must look stupid! _Ginny thought. _Ok just end the conversation and go back to your room. _Unfortunately for her, at the moment she thought this, she looked straight into Harry's eyes and her mind went blank. "Just felt like it…"

_Stupid! _She said to herself. _I couldn't think of **ANYTHING **that would be better than **THAT! **_Harry laughed.

"Alright then." They hadn't realized till now that they were both still very close from when they ran into each other, though neither of them moved away. Seeing Ginny like this, in an emerald bath robe…his favorite color…and her shimmering red hair still wet made Harry crazy for her…especially with the though of her just coming out of the shower. He wanted nothing more than to grab her into a deep kiss at that very moment.

"Well…I suppose we better e off to bed…see you tomorrow morning…" she said as she quickly turned the corner towards her room.

"Right…see you" _Of course._ _Right when I work up enough courage to tell her, she backs away…maybe she could sense it and didn't want anything to happen…Am I really that unappealing? _He wondered to himself as he climbed back into bed, all these questions buzzing in his head until sleep drifted along. Hopefully thing's would go better the next day…that is… if he still had this urge to tell her of his true feelings…

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were the first to wake up. They had both been downstairs since 7am. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and telling Mr. Weasley all about how Sirius is back.

"I can't believe I never knew…just shows how good my observatory skills are…" It seemed he was always finding some way to bring himself down.

"Nonsense Arthur. You know, he was the only known wizard to escape Azkaban."

"I suppose your right." Ever since Fudge had told him off for not doing his job properly, Mr. Weasley has thought himself worse at anything he does.

"Here, eat this darling. You'll need food in your system otherwise you will never get over this." Said Mrs. Weasley, setting a cinnamon bun on the table in front of her husband.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence and everyone else in the house woke up slowly and sleepily after Molly and Arthur. Sirius practically was doing a jig as he came down the stairs still dressed in his flannel pants and blue jumper.  
"Oh, well I am glad to see your in such a good mood Sirius." Greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course I am Molly! Don't you go pretending like you don't know what day it is today." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh my! Of course I didn't forget! I have been planning this day for hours! I'm already almost finished making the special breakfast."

"Just to think…this will be the first time I actually get to be a family with Harry. I can't wait until he sees what I got him."

"Oh Sirius, I am sure you being back is a big enough present for him." said Mr. Weasley. "You are all he talked about for the longest time…It was really quite sad…"

"Well, we can put all that behind us now and I am so glad!" Sirius was beaming. They had never seen him look so happy before.

"Would you like something to eat Sirius?"

"One of those lovely cinnamon buns you make so well would be great!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and put her hands on her chest.

"You really like them?"

"Why of course! What's not to like about them?"

"Ok but make sure you save room for these" she said, pointing to the special breakfast she made.

"Oh I will! They look absolutely delicious!"

Directly above them Harry was sitting upright in his bed, awoken by Ron leaving for the bathroom. He felt good today though he didn't know why. It seemed like something special was going to happen today though he didn't know what. _Today's the day! I can feel it…I'm going to tell her today! _He thought.

"Yes!" he said aloud

"Yes? Why did you say that?" asked Ron as he walked into the room, toothbrush still in hand.

"I dunno… just feel happy today. That's all."

"Well I expect you should!" Ron replied, flashing him a grin. Harry gave him a questioning look. "Well it is your birthday after all! Or…have you forgotten?" he said with a laugh. _Of course! Today is my birthday! How could that have slipped my mind? _Suddenly, Harry leaped out of bed and ran downstairs, still in his pajamas.

Sirius was the first person he saw, automatically making this the best birthday ever. Sirius wasn't dead and he would be able to celebrate his turning of 17 with him.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!" said Sirius getting out of his chair.

"Hi Sirius!" Harry replied, rushing over to give his godfather a hug, for the first time in a year.

Hermione and Ginny must have heard all the noise they were making because shortly after, they had both come down the stairs, Hermione in flannel pajamas and Ginny a nightgown.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Said Hermione through a yawn.

"Yeah. Must be nice to finally be of age." Added Ginny. Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah."

"Everyone! Come and sit! I've made you all a special breakfast for a special day!" Mrs. Weasley said setting down all the plates on the table. She then continued to pile on waffles covered in vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries and whipped cream.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks. This looks delicious." Said Harry, sitting down in front of his plate. Everyone else followed his lead and sat down too. They ate in silence except for the occasional thanks to Mrs. Weasley or congrats to Harry.

"That was sure a treat Molly, but now I think we should have some fun. What do you say, Harry?" Sirius asked once they had all finished.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Your presents of course!"

"Yeah! We all got you something!" Ron added.

"Oh right. Ok, yeah sure." Harry replied feeling happy, yet awkward. Receiving gifts was always awkward for him.

With that said, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all ran upstairs to get their gifts. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed Sirius and Harry into the living room. Right when Harry sat down Sirius thrust a rather large package upon his lap. Harry looked down at the package with a curious expression on his face.

"Bloody hell Sirius! What did you get him?" Ron exclaimed as he came into the room followed by the girls. Ron seemed mesmerized by the package Harry held.

"Open it Harry!" urged Hermione excitedly. He immediately tore off the brown paper that covered the box. It was just a plain cardboard box so he opened one side of it and peeked in. He gasped, pulling out the whole gift.

Sirius wore a grin that went ear to ear as he watched Harry admire his present.

"Sirius! This is wonderful! I've always wanted to learn guitar!"

"I know. You told me one day a few weeks before the 'incident' Ever since I have been planning on getting it for you."

"Thanks! This is great! I love it!"

"Where did you get it?" Ron asked in astonishment. "I mean, you don't see many of those around here!"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Ron seemed slightly confused by this strange remark and decided not to ask him again.

"Open mine next!" he said instead, handing Harry a small, grubby package. Seeing this package made Harry remember his first trip to Gringotts where Hagrid took the Sorcerer's Stone out of vault 713. He opened the package and saw what appeared to be a slightly duller version of the golden snitch.

"What is it Ron?"

"That's a practice snitch that is! Works just like a regular snitch 'cept you can call it back if you lose it. It's also a different color. Just bronze as you can see. Be too expensive if it was really gold."

"I've never seen one of these, but I love it! This will help me loads!"

Ron was glowing. He hadn't told Harry, but this cost him half his summer's allowance to get him. He felt proud to finally be able to give a gift that is good for something and is actually good enough for them to say they love it.

"We'll have to try it out later." Harry said picking up the next parcel. _To Harry, From Hermione._ It said. This one was wrapped rather neatly but seeing as it's from Hermione, this was no surprise.

He opened this one and found that it was a blank portrait. Confused, he asked Hermione about it, but all she said in response was "Just hang it in your dormitory when we go back to Hogwarts. You'll see."

Suddenly, 2 owls flew into the house by way of the chimney. They both dropped packages onto Harry's lap. One read _To Harry, From Fred and George 'Don't think we forgot you!' _and the other _To Harry, From Hagrid_. He continued to open the rest of these gifts, receiving a sweater and some treacle tarts from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, a variety of Weasley's Wizard Wheezies and a quill that Hagrid made with one of Buckbeak's feathers.

Ginny was the only one still clutching a gift. She wasn't looking at Harry either. He wasn't exactly sure if it was for him or not, so he decided not to ask.

"I think we should go test that snitch out! What do you say Harry?" said Ron.

"Yeah sure."

With that, they both got up and ran outside. Hermione and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed so they could watch. Ginny, however, stayed behind. She was going to tell Harry today. She had to. The gift she got him was very special but could only be given to him after he knew how she felt…and only if he felt the same. _I'm never going to get him alone to tell him today. Even if I do, I will probably not even be able to say anything. _

She started to walk back to her bedroom to watch the boys from her window. The first thing that caught her eye when she walked into the room was the CD player her dad got her for her last birthday. It was a muggle product, which is why she never used it. Today was different though. Today she was feeling lonely so she grabbed the headphones and started listening to whatever was in it. Apparently it was a muggle artist by the name of Avril Lavigne. _Whatever_ she thought, pushing the play button anyway.

"_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say"_

A single tear was brought to her eye as she listened. Just then, the silence was broken by something flying through her open window.

A/N - Yes it is a cliffy! I decided to add it on last minute because I want you guys to keep reading! Well that's about it so, until next time…

Solong and Goodnight

Rit


	6. 5 More Than A Dream 5

A/N – Sry I forgot to put this in my last chapter but I don't own Avril Lavigne's 'Things I'll Never Say'

The almighty FIFTH CHAPTER! I bet you can't wait to read iiiiiiit! This is a good one…

5 – More Than A Dream – 5

_CRASH!_ Ginny's nightstand came tumbling down along with everything on top of it. She rushed to grab Harry's gift among the scattered items. After she was sure it was safe, she took off her headphones and started picking up the other things.

Suddenly, another hand joined her. She looked up and saw 2 gorgeous green eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry about that." Said Harry, handing her a picture frame. Ginny noticed the snitch in his hand and his broom next to the fallen nightstand.

She took the frame but frowned once she saw the picture it held. It was of her and Dean. She thrust it under the bed and said, "It's ok…"

"Something the matter?" Harry said as he got to his feet, straightening the nightstand. Ginny got to her feet too and stood cross-armed in front of him.

"It's just Dean…" she looked back at the floor where the frame lay under the bed. "Disgusting…" she murmured.

Harry smiled slightly upon hearing this. "Oh…I'm sorry. You guys seemed so happy."

Ginny laughed. "Right…always holding my hand, kissing my cheek and hugging me in front of everyone. He's a joke…he thinks I'm an item that he has just to show off to all his friends…" It felt good to finally get this off her chest.

Harry could see a mixture of sadness and anger in her face. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to b e alright. That she wouldn't have to worry about how Dean treated her since he would treat her better.

"I just wish I had someone who understands me better." She slumped down onto the bed and Harry sat next to her. "I just wish I had someone…like you…"

They locked eyes. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. He had been so worried all this time about what she thought about him and now…now, here she sits…telling him everything he's wanted to hear all along.

"I mean, you're the kind of guy every girl wants as a boyfriend. Your cute, sweet, brave and – " she was cut off by Harry's lips pressing gently against hers. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sure, she's kissed Dean, but it was never like this. The fact that she truly loved Harry made the kiss even more unbelievable.

Her hands wandered to the back of his head, fingers gently playing with his hair. She began kissing him back, only harder and more fervent, Harry's arms wrapped around her waist.

They sat there for at least a full minute, kissing and enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms, until they finally pulled apart. They were both staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Ginny…I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's only been you for the past few years. I can't begin to describe how much you mean to me." Harry said, taking her hand in his.

This was the best that Ginny could have hoped for, maybe even better. "It's been the same for me…I just didn't say anything because I thought you would not like me back."

"Rubbish." Harry said with a little laugh. "How could I not like you?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, anyway. I think it's the right time for me to give you your birthday gift." She said as she reached for the parcel behind her.

Harry fingered the edges of the gift, admiring it, before he tore the paper off. It was a photo album, filled with moving pictures.

"I customized it with all the times we've spent together. I know it's not much and that we were never really 'together' in any of them, but, it's all I have."

Flipping through the pages, Harry replied, "Ginny…I love it. This is…fantastic. How did you get all these pictures?"

Blushing, she said "I found a charm that turns memories into pictures."

"Brilliant! You'll have to teach me that one sometime." They laughed.

"See here." She said pointing to a picture. "That one is my favorite."

The picture showed Ginny laying on the cold ground of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry leaning over her, clutching her hand and combing her hair with his fingers. She almost died that night, but Harry saved her.

"I like this one." Harry pointed to a picture of Ginny, very young and wide eyed. The real Ginny blushed, remembering the first time they met just as well as Harry did. Looking up, she noticed he was smiling at her.

He looked so attractive at that moment. Hair tousled in just the right places, smile highlighting his slender cheekbones. She couldn't help herself. She leaned in for another kiss, and Harry followed.

Everything was okay now. They didn't have to worry anymore. Pulling away, Harry remembered Ron outside. He was to just follow the snitch, catch it and bring it back for another go. It just so happens that I decided to fly into Ginny's room.

"Gin? What about Ron?"

"We don't have to tell him, or any of the others, just yet. It will be fun to keep it a secret for a while." She said putting on a seductive grin. Harry did the same back.

"Ok, then I should probably be on my way back outside."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He grabbed his broom and flew out her window leaving her to wonder if what just happened was more than a dream.

Harry landed on the ground next to Ron, who was looking up at the window skeptically.

"What the bloody hell were you doing up there?" he looked as if he had been waiting for hours. Truth be told, Harry didn't really even know how long he had spent with Ginny.

"Relax! I just went to the bathroom."

"Took you long enough…" muttered Ron under his breath. Harry suppressed a giggle.

"Well I think I'm done. What about you? You want to try?"

Ron looked at him elatedly. "Could I? Oh Harry! Could I use your Firebolt?

"Go for it." Harry laughed. Ron grabbed the broom and snitch from Harry's outstretched hands and rode off right away.

By this time everyone else went inside, tired of waiting for Harry. Leaving Ron to his amusement, he decided to join them.

In the kitchen, he met Hermione and Sirius discussing the contrasts of muggle music vs. the music of the witches and wizards of their age. He sat down next to them, hoping to possibly join in on their discussion but all they really said was 'hi' and were back to talking with just each other.

After a while, he just gave up and walked away. He bumped into Mr. Weasley on his way upstairs.

"Oh, hello there Harry. Good. I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. Ah, I was wondering if you would mind testing this DVD player for me? You lived with muggles so you must know how one works, right?"

"Yeah I do. Do you have any movies?"

"Oh of course. You can pick from my selection. This is great! Now that we have you to tell us how to use this, we can keep it all the time! I think it's a fantastic idea!"

Harry didn't see why Mr. Weasley could have been so interested in a DVD player. Probably just his muggle enthrallment taking over again. He took the mechanism and carried it up to Ron's room. Mr. Weasley didn't have a very large variety of movies to choose from, so Harry just picked _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ because he had never seen it.

He popped in the movie, turned off the lights, shut the door and got into his bed for a relaxed way to watch. This thrilled Harry. He had not been allowed to watch movies at the Dursley's. They only made him work the machine for them.

He lay in his bed with the remote in his hand, waiting for the movie to start. It was a very quiet and calm feeling movie, so about a third into it, he feel asleep.

* * *

In the other room, Ginny sat on her bed, hearing the music pumping through her headphones, but not actually listening to it. She was too tangled in her own thoughts about Harry and the kiss they had shared.

It soon became 4pm so she decided to do something else. Removing her headphones, she heard a distant noise. Curious, she moved closer to the door to hear more clearly.

It was coming from Ron's room so she put her ear against his door. There was a faint talking, so she proceeded to open the door a crack.

Inside was Harry, asleep in his bed and a movie on the TV. Ginny squeezed through the door as quietly as possibly, closing it behind her. She glided swiftly towards his bed and slowly lifted one side of the covers, climbing in next to him.

He didn't wake, so she replaced the remote in his hand with her hand, caressing his fingers. His eyes popped open and he looked down at Ginny.

"Hello." He greeted her sleepily.

It surprised him to see her laying next to him first thing, but it was a good surprise. It filled him with a sense of love and happiness, as did any other time he saw her, but this time was the best.

He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Through the rest of the movie, they both lay, nuzzled in each others embrace, not speaking. The feeling of being with one another was worth a thousand words by itself.

The movie was just about over when they heard a knock on the door.

"Quick! Hide!" Harry said frantically, sitting upright.

"Where?" Ginny replied, looking around.

"Um…" There didn't seem to be anywhere she could go. "Just get under here!" He said holding up the blankets. She slid down so she wasn't visible.

"Come in!" yelled Harry as he smoothed out the covers to make sure no one could notice another person. Mr. Weasley walked in and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Mr. Weasley was one of the last people they would have wanted to catch them together.

"Did the movie play alright?" he asked, sitting on Ron's bed.

"Yeah. It's actually near over now."

"Good, good. I was planning on showing this to Molly once you lot leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that."

"Yes, well, you would do well to pack today."

"Ok. Do you want the player back now?"

"I'll let you finish the movie and you can show me how it works then."

"Alright."

"By the way Harry. Have you seen Ginny? I haven't seen her since this morning." Beneath the covers, Ginny lay biting her lower lip and clinging to Harry's toned chest trying to be motionless.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." He lied.

"Ok, well I'll leave you be now." He turned around and walked back out the door.

Ginny emerged from under the blankets, laughing softly. Her hand, however, remained on Harry's chest. He leaned over her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"We should spend more evenings like this…don't you think?"

Ginny laughed. "As long as we avoid getting caught, I think I'll be fine with it." Harry leaned in closer, his hair gracing her forehead. Ginny put her hands on Harry's waist and pulled him completely on top of her. She moved them under his shirt and then slowly made her way to the waistline of his pants, teasing his lower half.

It was obvious he like this feeling, since no sooner than Ginny had done this did his breathing increase and more warmth emanate from his body.

"Ginny? – "

"Shh…" she said, kissing him lightly. "Look." She indicated towards the movie with her eyes.

Harry rolled off of her and saw that the movie was over. "Well I guess I better give that back to your dad then."

"Yeah." She got off the bed. "We better start packing too."

Harry got up and gave her one last hug, before turning to his dresser and trunk. "See you on the train." He whispered in her ear.

"Can't wait…" she winked at him as she left the room.

A/N – EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! PLEASE R&R TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!You should all tell me if what you thought I did was good and if I should push it further, you know, gracing the line of Mature…if you know what I mean lol. So it's very important that you R&R this time bcuz it will affect how I write future chapters! I want to know what you the readers like! Lol

Rit


	7. 6 Closer 6

A/N – I know this one was waited for a little longer but bear with me here, I had a debate and a WC test in one day, then the next day I had a science test and while I have to do all that stuff I have to finish my WC project too, over spring break that is. UGH! Anyway, here it is. R&R

Thx to: Shna1234, IceAnge89, lemon-light, izzie, and Heaven and Earth for reviewing!

6 – Closer – 6

The familiar, sick feeling of having a million rubber bands wrung around your insides was back as Harry and the rest of the Weasley's apparated to platform 9 ¾.

Harry didn't get a chance to see Ginny, however, since she wasn't old enough to apparate yet. She had to travel by floo powder still.

The vision of the Hogwart's Express came into view as Harry landed next to Ron and Hermione.

"I still can't get over that feeling." Said Ron.

"Com on you two. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up! Especially us Ronald. You're a prefect and I'm head girl. We will have to patrol the train." Ron made a fact that looked much like the one he made the first time they ever met Hermione.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. Just wanna say goodbye to Sirius." The two quickly walked onto the train and Harry immediately looked around for Ginny. He didn't see her just yet, so instead he walked to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were. "Bye Sirius…for now. I'll be sure to go back to Grimmauldplace with you over the holidays."

"I'll hold you to that" Sirius replied with a laugh. They hugged one last time before Harry said his last goodbyes to the Weasleys.

On his way back to the train, Harry's eyes were still gracing every inch of the platform, searching for Ginny. He finally just gave up and entered a compartment.

The ride was going to be very lonely without Ginny or Ron and Hermione. Maybe Neville would turn up. For now, he just lay back and listened to the train start up.

The soft lulls of the engine almost made Harry fall asleep when the door to his compartment opened. Rona and Hermione walked in and sat opposite Harry.

"They finally gave us a break." Said Ron, looking exhausted.

Harry looked disheartened since he hadn't seen Ginny since yesterday. He was determined to find her on the train. He had to at least talk to her for a little while.

"So what have you been up to Harry?" asked Hermione, noticing his expression.

"Not much…um…I think I'm gonna walk around a little. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Ron.

With that, Harry got up and left the compartment.

"That was weird." Ron said to Hermione.

"Yeah. I hope he's not mad at us."

"I doubt it. If he was mad he wouldn't have been so polite about it."

After a few seconds, Ron sighed and said, "Have you noticed that?"

"Sorry…noticed what?"

"Every time we're alone we always talk about Harry."

"Oh, um…yeah…a bit." There was a silence that seemed like hours.

"So…how are you doing?" Ron asked tensely.

Hermione hesitated. Just being in the same room with him made her feelings for him increase. "I'm fine…I guess." She added the last part under her breath, although Ron could still hear it.

He could sense that Hermione was feeling uncomfortable right now. She wanted to tell him, but now? On the train? What if Harry came back?

"There's something on your mind…I can tell."

She looked at him and replied, "Well maybe instead of making me share my thoughts you could share yours…"

There was a tinge of nastiness in her voice, but Ron chose to ignore it. He didn't want to make things worse considering what he was about to tell her.

"Alright, if you really want to know what's on my mind, I'll tell you."

"Alright then, tell me." She said matter-of-factly.

"You."

"What?"

"You're what's been on my mind."

_Is he serious? Or is he just trying to mock me?_ Thought Hermione. "Yeah, sure Ron. Me…why would _I_ ever be on your mind? Hermione Granger…a clever, know-it-all mudblood…"

"Hermione, don't say that about yourself. You're perfect just the way you are. Maybe not to someone like Malfoy, but you're perfect to me."

"Ronald…what are you getting at?" she was pretty sure she knew, but she didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.

Instead of answering, Ron just leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"Something along those lines." He said after they had pulled apart.

Hermione just smiled, put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for another snog. Feeling confident, he put his hands on her waist, slightly under her shirt. His cold fingers gave Hermione a rush, a rush that was soon extinguished however, for they heard a knock on the compartment door.

They quickly pulled apart as Draco Malfoy's face appeared in front of them. Hermione was nervously tugging her shirt down as far as it would go, afraid that Draco might have seen them.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley and Granger. You two aren't causing any trouble in here are you? Me being Slytherin Head Boy, of course, would have to know if there was."

Ron shot him a glare. He had been hoping for the position of Gryffindor head boy, but McGonnagal stuck him with Prefect again.

"Nothing to see here Malfoy."

"Well that's hard to believe, seeing as I just caught your pal Potter snogging your filthy sister." Both Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. "Pathetic" Malfoy continued. "He can't even find himself a decent girlfriend his own age."

Hermione got to her feet. "For your information, Draco, I'm Head Girl and you've no business to be insulting other students. Now, if you don't want your authority taken away because of a bad rep, then I suggest you leave." She said, her voice laced in ice.

"Fine. But don't think I'm not onto you." He retorted.

After he had gone to finish his patrol, it was time for Ron and Hermione to converse about what they learned. "I don't believe it…" said Ron in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Hermione replied with a small smile on her face.

"They finally told each other." This was said in unison.

Both heads snapped towards each other.

"You knew?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah. Harry came to me for advice and Ginny…well, she's fancied him since 2nd year."

"Ginny came to me as well. It's really brilliant that they are finally open with each other. Ginny was miserable."

"Harry couldn't think of anything but her." Hermione laughed.

"What?"

"It's just that…well, doesn't this remind you a little of ourselves?"

It's true. Hermione, like Harry, couldn't get her mind off of Ron and Ron, like Ginny, was miserable not being with his true love.

"At least we're all happy again."

"Yeah. It would be a shame to return to school where everyone was sullen."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known…you know…about me?"

"Let's just say it hit me once you and Harry saved me from that troll."

"Wow. And just to think. All those years and we never knew about the other. If only this had happened earlier we could have been snogging all the time."

"Ronald!" Hermione laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Just sayin."

* * *

A few compartments down, Ginny sat on Harry's lap, who was saying, "Maybe you can come with me to Sirius's house over the holidays."

"I'd like that." She said, kissing his neck.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. As long as we stay in separate rooms."

Ginny laughed. "That may be, but it's not to say we can't arrange something without his knowledge." She said, working her way to his ear.

"I like the way you think, Gin."

"Me too."

She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. A few minutes of this passed when Ginny pulled away. "Harry. I still have to tell Dean."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "I thought you might have sent him an owl."

"No. I thought I should tell him in person. I don't want to seem bitchy about it, you know? He should know I have some heart."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Good." she said stroking his hair.

Suddenly, the train came to a slow halt.

"Are we already there?" Harry said, looking out the windows.

"I guess so."

"Okay. Then I should better get back to Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they'll want to know where I've been the past 40 min." Ginny laughed and slid off Harry's lap.

"What will you tell them?"

"Dunno… maybe I'll say that I went to catch up with Seamus for a while."

"Okay. I just hope they didn't already find out from Malfoy."

"Yeah…anyway, I'm sure we'll be able to see each other again sometime…late night common room meetings, you know." He laughed and exited the compartment.

Walking back to see Ron and Hermione, he was thinking of other possible late night plans to make with Ginny. He opened the door.

" – It's not a requirement. Oh hi Harry." Ron smirked at him.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened. _That's it!_ He thought. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny of his new scheme.

Hermione gave a small giggle.

"What?" Harry said, feeling his face, thinking they were laughing at him for something that was there.

"Been snogging anyone lately?" Ron asked unable to cover his laugh.

"What do you mean?" he said, acting like he didn't know.

"We know Harry." Hermione said. "Draco told us thinking we already knew. But hey, you shouldn't be ashamed. You finally got what you wanted, you both did." Harry noticed that she smiled at Ron after she said this.

Mostly all the other kids had already gone off the train. "C'mon. We better get going." He motioned them out ahead of him. "By the way Hermione, your right."

* * *

After everyone was into Hogwarts and the sorting had finished, Ron got to ask Harry about this new news. "So when did it happen?"

"Just yesterday…you know when I said I went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah…ooooh!"

The conversation went on like this for half the feast. Hermione would occasionally join in, but turned away when she heard something she didn't approve of.

"Enough about me…what about you? You seem more cheerful than usual."

Ron gave a small laugh and looked over at Hermione, who was engaged in conversation with Neville.

"Well, there is something."

"It's Hermione isn't it?"

"…"

Harry laughed

"Yeah…" Ron laughed too. "We kind of, uh, well…let's just say, you weren't the only one with snogging on your mind."

The rest of the feast was spent laughing and having fun. Everyone was happy to finally be back at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione and Harry we're some of the last few kids to get back to the dormitories. The portrait hole had just swung open when a crash sounded behind them.

Thinking it was just Peeves, all three ran into the common room so he wouldn't catch them. Only, it wasn't Peeves…

A/N – dun dun dun! Yes, I am trying to make cliffies a lot more often cuz they are fun! Well enjoy thinking about what it could have been until the next chapter is up! Bye bye!


	8. 7 Falling To Pieces 7

A/N – Hey I'm really sorry that this chapter has been so late, I had it basically written before this I just didn't have any time to get on and type it. I promise to try and update more frequently from now on! Again, sorry! I hope you can forgive me!

Thanks for reviewing to: IceAngel89, harrypotterfreak1993, Serena-Masked13, and Alex.

* * *

7 – Falling To Pieces – 7

"Oops!" whispered Dean rushing to pick up the fallen suit of armor. Once it was safely back on it's feet, he put his hands around Ginny's waist and said. "Now where were we?" He kissed her on the lips.

Ginny was beginning to think Dean made the crash on purpose, just to get people to look in their direction. It was pointless however since they were in an vacant corridor.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"What makes you think I want this?"

"You don't want me to express my feelings for you in a passionate way?"

"This isn't passionate."

"Then you tell me what's passionate. I'll do it for you."

"It's not that Dean…Not at all."

"Ginny, I really don't understand."

"Look at me Dean. Look into my eyes. What do you see?" Her expression was indecipherable, but if Dean truly knew and understood her, he would be able to tell.

"I see…the most dazzling eyes in the world."

Ginny dropped her head so she was looking at the ground. A single tear escaped from her eye. She looked back at Dean, the tear traveling down her cheek.

"What about now?"

"Ginny…I'm really sorry…I didn't realize that you felt this way." He wiped her tear away, leaving his hand to cup her chin.

She kissed him for the last time, more tears flowing from her eyes. Dean wore a look of deep hurt as he watched her walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodbye…" she mouthed as the portrait swung shut, erasing his image.

The common room was deserted as well except for three people who were laughing with each other. Not wanting Harry to see her like this, she quickly ran into her room and put on her headphones. The music filled her thoughts, but unfortunately did not drone out the thoughts of Dean. Even though he didn't treat her right, she felt as if leaving him was a part of her as well.

_**I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine **_

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

* * *

"What was that about?" said Ron to Harry and Hermione, back in the common room.

"I don't know…maybe I should talk to her." Hermione replied.

"Nah. Trust me, the last thing she needs is to be talked to if she just ran away from us."

Harry smirked. He thought he knew what had just happened, but he didn't say anything for Ginny's sake.

"Well anyway, I am going to turn in. 'Nuff fun for tonight." Ron yawned and walked up to his room.

"We best be getting a bit of rest too, Harry. Lessons start again tomorrow!" Harry could sense the 'over exhilaration' in how she said that.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up in a little while."

"Okay. Goodnight then." Harry didn't notice, much to Hermione's good fortune, that instead of heading towards the girl's dormitories, she followed Ron's unmarked path.

He lay back, just listening to the effervescent crackle of the fire and thinking about how much his life will change now. What with Sirius back, Dumbledore gone, and Ginny as his girlfriend.

The only thing that wasn't on his mind was Voldemort. After what Sirius had told him, he never planned on worrying about him at all. That is, until just that moment.

He fell onto his knees, clutching his forehead. Time and time again his scar had seared in pain, but it was never as unexpected as this. No forewarning whatsoever, too agonizing to focus on the reasons _why _it could be happening.

Ghastly images flashed in his mind. A man was screaming. The image a blaze through a burst of green light…that dreadful flash of green light! The worst part of it, the image was too distorted for anyone to tell who it is.

Then, a pair of lustrous crimson eyes stared back at him. He fell forward, crashing his head hard on the table in front of him. He lay unconscious on the floor next to the scorching fire.

No one heard him, no one saw him. No one was able to help him…

* * *

It was 6am. Ron had just woken up to go to the bathroom when he noticed Harry wasn't in his bed. "_Early morning visit to Ginny I expect." _

Just in case, he gave a quick fleeting look towards the common room. There was a dim figure on the floor next to the fire, which was long burned out.

"Harry?" Ron said. When there was no answer, he quickly shuffled down the stairs.

It was definitely Harry who was lying there. He looked as though he was sleeping so Ron gently shook him a little and said again:

"Harry? Wake up." Nothing.

He noticed a rather large cut on his forehead. That's when he started to panic.

"Harry! Harry!" he was now shaking him wildly. "Harry! Wake up!" he leaned in and put his ear to Harry's chest. "Please don't be dead…" he whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to turn around and get help, Harry's hand grabbed at Ron's robes.

"Ron?"

"Harry!" Harry rose to a sitting position, fingering his abrasion. He winced in pain. "Harry, what happened to you?" Ron was frantic.

"I don't remember all of it. Just a man…he was screaming."

"Here? Someone was here with you?"

"I don't think so…just a dream…a vision." He remembered the flash of green light. "Whoever it was I saw is probably dead by now. There was a green light, Ron. You know what that means." Ron shook his head knowingly.

"Why would it be in your mind though?"

"It's probably someone I know…someone I care about."

A moment of silence passed where the two of them sat simply thinking about what this could be.

"Hold on…" Ron said, flouting the silence. "Didn't Sirius tell us that you wouldn't have to worry about Vol-I mean, _him _anymore? He said that he would die…"

"I don't think a Dark Wizard as powerful as Voldemort – " Ron winced at the name. "Oh come off it! It's been _7 years! _Can't you just get used to the name!"

"Yeah, sorry. Keep on." Ron looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I don't think Voldemort would die just from weakness. From my knowledge, he has no weakness."

"But Sirius said – "

"Sirius said that so I wouldn't worry! It's not over Ron…he just wanted me to think it was."

"But why would he do that?"

"I dunno Ron…but it's time to take things into my own hands. I just have to figure out how…"

At that time, Hermione came down the stairs, fully dressed with her books in her hands.

"What are you two doing down here so in the early hours?" Ron looked at his watch. 6:37.

"Good question." He said. "I'm going to try and get another half hour or so of sleep." That said, he walked back to his room.

"Goodness Harry!" Hermione gasped upon seeing the gash on Harry's head. "What on earth happened?" She ran towards him, setting the stack of books on the table.

"Long story short, Voldemort is back again."

"What do you mean, back?"

"I mean, he's still very much alive, and _very _powerful. I mean, he's still a crisis. Look, we'll just explain everything to you at breakfast okay?"

"Okay." Hermione looked slightly flabbergasted, but she picked up her History of Magic textbook anyway and began to read.

Harry stood up and started back for the common room. He turned back halfway there.

"Why did you wake up early to _study_?"

Hermione just looked at him and said,

"Harry. It's _me _you're talking to! Plus, it's a new term and I don't want to come to class having forgotten everything." Harry just laughed and walked back to his bed.

LINE

A few hours later, Ginny was walking down to the Great Hall feeling terrible. She had never truly had a long lasting affiliation before, much less had to end one in such a way as she did. It was disheartening and she couldn't get this issue to stop tugging at her heart.

Instantaneously noticing Harry after opening the doors to the Great Hall, she jumped back so her image wasn't visible in the open entryway.

_Oh my god! How could I have forgotten about Harry! _She thought. _I can't see him. Not now. It's too soon…_

She knew she seemed like she was making too big a deal out of this but even if that was true, she had to avoid getting caught up in an emotional knot. Especially in front of everyone.

_Okay. I'll just slip in and sit down real fast!_

And that's exactly what she did. She ended up sitting down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, nearest the door. None of her friends would find her hear but that was okay. It would be good to sit alone at a time like this.

She was glad to be sitting where she was since Malfoy walked in then, and the last thing she needed was to have to deal with his juvenile criticism.

He paid no mind to her however, just walked groggily down to the Slytherin table. He met up with his cronies in seats opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione. He whispered something to Blaise, which caused a laugh.

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Harry yelped. "What the _hell_ was that for!" he asked turning around to see who had hit him.

Of course, there was Malfoy, slapping hands with Blaise. "Sleep well, Potter? I see you've got a band-aid on your head. What did you do? Fall out of bed while you were practicing snogging with your pillow?" More guffawing from the Slytherin table. "Although, you don't need a pillow. That girlfriend you've got yourself is just as bad as one." Crabbe spat out his orange juice from laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah! You would know Malfoy." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Ginny would never even _look_ at you with approval." Ron chimed in.

"That's quite alright, Weasley, seeing as I would never kiss her either. I'd be afraid she'd eat my face!"

Ron looked as if he would punch Malfoy right then, and the laughing emanating from the Slytherin table seemed to be filling up the Great Hall. "Your just jealous that Harry has a girlfriend and you don't!"

Malfoy's smile washed out. "What a joke! Me? Jealous of _Potter_? In your dreams." He turned around and started to eat.

"Something in the way he responded to that makes me think I hit the truth." Ron smirked.

"So forgetting about that, tell me about what happened to Harry." Said Hermione.

They launched into an intense discussion all about the vision, Sirius lying and possible ways of defeating Voldemort for good. They talked for a good half hour until Hermione realized she was going to be late for Transfiguration and ran off.

Alas, she didn't make it to the door quick enough and left an aperture for Pansy Parkinson to knock the books she was carrying out of her hands. "How rude." Hermione muttered, picking up the scattered textbooks.

Pansy left the Great Hall laughing, quickly to be joined by Draco. _Just _Draco.

"He's found his prey." Harry said with a laugh as he and Ron got up to leave as well. "I wonder where Ginny is…" he thought aloud.

"Maybe she's still feeling bad from whatever happened yesterday." Ron said.

Harry thought about this. Could there have been some other reasoning for her behavior than just the breakup with Dean? Or was she truly upset about that?

_Nah, she hated Dean. Why would she have been crying about it? _

As much as he wanted this to be true, his mind kept wandering back to the thought of it possibly being true. He thought about it all the way to class, only Professor Flitwick's voice bringing him back to reality. He didn't think about it again all day, that is, until he ran into Ginny.

* * *

A/N – Yes I know, I have become one to use cliffies almost every time! But hey! You can't blame me! The only way I'm gonna keep you guys reading is by using cliffies! (That is if I continue this HORRID HABBIT of waiting like 2 weeks to update, which I promise to try and stop! I know u must hate me for it!) Anyway, if anyone has ANY suggestions for me feel free to let me know them! Also, I have a plan for something that's going to be happening between Harry and Ginny. I will leave you to guess if it is good or bad! MWAHAHAHA! Bye bye! R & R! 


	9. 8 The Transition From Cuts, To Scars

A/N – Hey readers. I know I said I would try to update sooner but I guess I lied. I'm really sorry! It's just that A) I kind of have developed this new My Chemical Romance obsession…mostly just Frank Iero lol, so that's taken up a lot of my time and B) I was grounded from the pc for about two weeks ugh! So if you want to keep reading my fic, that's great and I love you for it! Just keep in mind that my chapters will take longer to update if you want anything good. (truthfully I don't think I really want to continue writing this since its boring me, but I just couldn't let you guys down so I will continue it. But after that, does anyone know where I can go to post a Frank Iero fan fiction? Lol, that is, if anyone knows who he is!)

Also - A/N – to Jessalin – I just made it that way because I really didn't know when school started or when Harry's birthday was. I just knew that Harry's birthday wasn't long before school started. Sorry for the mistake. Next time I'll do further research! lol

**Recap: **Could there have been some other reasoning for her behavior than just the breakup with Dean? Or was she truly upset about that?

_Nah, she hated Dean. Why would she have been crying about it? _

As much as he wanted this to be true, his mind kept wandering back to the thought of it possibly being true. He thought about it all the way to class, only Professor Flitwick's voice bringing him back to reality. He didn't think about it again all day, that is, until he ran into Ginny.

**8 – The Transition From Cuts, To Scars – 8**

"Oh, Ginny!" Harry said exultantly. "It's good to see you!" He leaned in to give her a long-awaited greeting kiss, but she turned away, changing Harry's target to her cheek. This wasn't Ginny's normal behavior, so he asked, "Ginny? Something the matter?"

She merely just stared back at Harry, mouth open, trying to decide what to say. Instead of saying anything at all, she just brushed past Harry and ran down the hall. He thought about running after her, but decided not to.

Confused, he started off towards his next class, meeting up with Ron and Hermione on his way. He found them walking towards the dungeons, hand in hand.

"So what do you say?" was what he heard Hermione say.

"I say it's a great idea." Ron responded, pulling her into a kiss.

While the two were still in embrace, Harry jumped in. "Hey guys!" causing them to spring apart.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, clutching his chest. Hermione, on the other hand, was laughing with Harry.

"So anyway, where are we headed? Potions?" Harry asked

"Yeah. With the Slytherins." Ron gave a malicious fleeting look at a younger Slytherin who had passed them up.

"Don't scare the children, Ron." Hermione said through a laugh.

They reached the doors to Snape's classroom and walked in, taking their usual seats in the front. Not too long after that did Snape come in, as usual, closing all the windows as he passed them, creating a dark, threatening vicinity.

"Today we'll be making a shrinking potion. You will find, if you turn to page 234, that the ingredients are chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivel fig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen and a dash of leech juice." He eyed his students. "Why are none of you opening your books?"

A sudden flutter of pages being turned broke out as everyone searched for page 234. "You will also find that this potion requires precise measurements. If any specified thing goes wrong, you will end up with a poison. You have 1 hour and I expect to see everyone's cauldron full of a bright acid green liquid." He stressed each word of the color he wanted, making sure none of them heard wrong. "I suppose you can work with a partner of your choice for today. But don't be expecting me to always be this nice." He snarled.

Ron and Hermione instantly got to working on their potion, leaving Harry to turn to Seamus.

"Want to work together?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

3 seats behind the trio sat Malfoy, working with Pansy.

"So..." Malfoy said, adding the rat spleen.

"Why did you ask me to work with you Draco?" Pansy said, not allowing Malfoy to finish his thought.

"Ooh. I like it when you call me Draco." He gave her a seducing look. She returned it with one of disgust. "Uh…what do you mean by why did I ask to work with you?"

Pansy turned back to chopping the daisy roots. "I mean exactly what I said." Pansy used to really like Draco. Mostly just because he was admired and handsome, but now she's brought herself back down to earth. "Why did you want to work with me?" She kept her eyes on the daisy roots.

"Is it a crime to like someone?" Malfoy responded by scooting closer to her and putting his hand around her waist.

Pansy laughed and shrugged him off. "Good one."

"I'm serious." Malfoy looked hurt, but still managed to return his hand to her waist.

"You don't like me. I can see right through you." This time, she didn't need to shrug him off, he did it himself.

"Oh really? Try me." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay." She looked him straight in the eyes.

After a bit of studying, she said. "Someone you don't like has a girlfriend and you don't. You want me to be your girlfriend to stay a step ahead of him." She delicately dropped the daisy roots into the cauldron.

Malfoy looked at her in awe for a second before turning back to himself. "That's not true." He said, throwing in the skinned shrivel fig, splattering brownish goo all over the counter.

"Okay, if you say so." She decided it would be easier to go along with him since she couldn't win.

They worked in silence for a while, Malfoy shooting glances at Pansy from time to time. Suddenly, a whistle rang out and Snape shouted for everyone to stop. Pansy and Malfoy's potion was green in color, but not quite the acid green Snape wanted. Ron and Hermione's was, of course, the exact right color whereas Harry and Seamus's was a sort of bubbling turquoise.

"It's a shame that you people can't learn to make simple potions correctly by now." He looked at them all in disgust before dismissing the class.

The rest of the morning was pretty much a bore, what with classes being History of Magic and Divination. Then lunch came round. Taking his normal seat at the table, Harry remembered Ginny and glanced at the door just in time to see her scurry into the room. He smiled to himself and got up to talk to her.

_LINE_

_Oh God! He saw me! What am I going to do now? _Ginny thought to herself. _If I keep ignoring him he'll be furious. I know he already thinks something's up. _Unfortunately for her, Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey." He said, scooting in next to her.

"Uh…hi…" she replied, not making eye contact. Harry began eating as if nothing was wrong, yet he asked, "What was up with you earlier today? You ran away from me like I had scared you or something."

Ginny still didn't look him in the eyes but responded just the same. "Well, I'm not, scared, of you…it's just that, well, I don't think I can really be talking to you right now…" She stole a quick glance at him before leaving the Great Hall without having anything to eat.

Harry stared as she walked away from him once again. This was starting to anger him. What was her problem? Or, maybe the question was, what was her problem _with him._

_That's crazy! _He thought. _I didn't do a thing to make her mad!_ Fuming, he returned to his seat by Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it." She turned to Ron and mouthed the work _Ginny_.

They ate lunch and ignored the issue at hand, merely going about the day as normal. Occasionally, Harry might bump into Ginny, but he said nothing. Just stared and hoped she might drop a hint as to why she was ignoring him. The secret was finally out later that night in the common room.

Ginny was reading in one of the big lounge chairs, which she had turned so it would face opposite any door. The fire cast her shadow on the floor which Harry noticed. He told Hermione and Ron to not wait up for him and silently walked towards the chair.

Over the top he saw a tinge of red hair. _Okay, I know it's Ginny, but what am I going to say to her? _Before he figured out anything at all, Ginny's voice came from behind the chair.

"Yes Harry?"

"Uh…" This sudden outburst startled him a bit and he still didn't have a clue how to get her talking. Ginny snapped her book closed and stood up to face Harry. She didn't look angry, or sad, just yearning. Yearning for what, Harry didn't know. Her face said nothing to Harry, but it said everything all at once. She was so beautiful. "What's happened?"

"Harry. It's really not you. It's just that I finally broke up with Dean and it's gotten to me a bit." This comment stirred Harry a bit.

"Oh…so what your saying is that you didn't want to break up with him?"

"No, not that. I just am not sure it's such a great idea to be immediately into another relationship."

"Even one with me?"

"Especially one with you!" her hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth.

"What?" Harry asked, looking indignant but irate.

"I'm sorry! That came out wrong! I just meant to say that I want our relationship to be significant so we should hold off for a while. To make it more pure."

"That's a load of crap Ginny. Sounds to me like you just don't want to be with anyone and are afraid to admit it to me." Harry was angry now. Angry at himself, at Dean, at Ginny. "Why do you even want a boyfriend, much less me as your boyfriend? You were on cloud nine whenever you were with Dean! Then you go and dump him just because he _kissed you in public?_ That's pretty pathetic! Especially for you!"

He said this last part sarcastically, but it sounded so true that it hit Ginny like a slap in the face directed to your worst enemy. "That's not true…how could you even think that?"

Harry seemed to regret saying this, but kept it to himself. Instead, his angry look faded and was replaced with one of sadness. "Gin, you don't really love me. I can tell."

Tears ran down her soft pale face as she shook her head, but sullenly walked back to her bedroom finding refuge in her headphones.

**_I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me_**

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away

It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away

Ginny walked to her wardrobe and trunk and began throwing in items she would need. _This was the answer. Running away was the best way for dealing with her problems right now._

_**I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away**_

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me

She threw off her headphones and wiped more tears away. Luggage in hand, she snuck off to the kitchen and pleaded the house elves for some food, preferably the kind that reappears once it's gone. They eventually gave in, but had to burn their feet afterwards.

No one noticed her walk down the traveling staircases. No one saw her walk out the door and into the dark, non-existent night. In a way, she was glad they didn't, but she also had this tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her that no one cares. But she wants them to.

Sitting down by the black lake, she unpacks a pillow and blanket. Lying down and staring up at the stars, she falls asleep, only to be further tormented by painful dreams of knives stuck in her heart and rose thorns dripping with the blood of the chemical romance that once was…

A/N – So what did you think? I know the last part was a bit dark, but that's what I like! Lol R & R!

**_So Long and Goodnight_**

_**Rit**_


	10. 9 Sugarcoated Distress 9

A/N – Another chapter finally up! Actually, out of the other stories I read on fan fiction, I have updated the most…weird…So anyway! So yeah, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! BTW – especially review me if you like Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance, Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco, or Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy because me and my friend are writing a fan fiction with all of them in it. It's called The B Side To Reality and its in the We Will Rock You section under miscellaneous. Review me to tell me if you like them so that I know I have more readers on that story!

_Disclaimer: Okay I know I have skipped this recently so I'll say it now. Anything Harry Potter related or any songs that I throw in here that have either been previously used or will be used in the future do NOT belong to me! Thank you for your time…now onto my story._

9 – Sugarcoated Distress – 9

Ginny woke up to the sounds of the lake and all the creatures that live within it. Her clothes stuck to her body because of the dew on the grass. She could barely hear the voices coming from the Great Hall where everyone was laughing and talking optimistically. Where no one was wondering, _'Where could Ginny be?' _

Starving, she took one of the loaves of bread that the house elves had given her and started eating it. At this point, she didn't care how much of school she missed. It was worth the time away from Harry. They had a fight the night earlier. This wasn't meant to happen and Harry just blew everything out of proportion.

She still loves him and she's sure he still loves her; it's Harry that has doubts. Ginny didn't know what drove her to even _want _to run away. The only thoughts going through her mind at the time were that she needed space…time to think. Now she's got that time, but all she can think about is Harry and the looks he kept giving her.

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to run inside, grab Harry and give him a hug filled with sentiment and tell him he was wrong. She still loves him.

Only, she couldn't do that, because inside the Hogwarts castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione were opening the day's mail…or in Harry's case, the days sorrow. The front page story of the Quibbler, which Harry had read ever since the whole Rita Skeeter issue, was a story worth more than the front page of the Daily Prophet.

He untied the magazine from Hedwig's leg and began to read, horror stricken. Staring back at him was a picture of Sirius, his body mangled and blue. The headline read, 'Dead? Or Alive? The Story Unfolds.'

Harry frantically flipped to the pages inked with the story. Scanning through the article, little blurbs painted the unspeakable picture. Things like, 'Black found today', 'Dead outside Grimmauld Place', 'Never really dead in the first place', 'Work of the Dark Lord', and 'Harry Potter's last hope, gone…'

He began tapping Ron vigorously on the shoulder, trying to break him and Hermione up long enough to have them follow him to the common room.

"Why? What is it?" Ron asked, struggling to keep up with Harry on their way out of the Great Hall.

"We can't talk about it here." He proceeded up the stairs and into their common room where they sat alone. Harry pulled the magazine out of his cloak pocket and thrust it into their faces.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, grabbing the magazine and flipping to the story. He and Hermione read silently, looks of shock slowly creeping upon their faces. "Does this mean he's…really dead this time?" Ron asked.

"Seems that way doesn't it." Hermione said, gesturing towards the gruesome photos plastered on the page. "I'm really sorry Harry…" she continued, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's really terrible news…for all of us."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "I can't wait until winter vacation…" he had a look in his eyes that could kill. "That's when I'll strike…"

No one could say anything at that point. No one was sure of anything. Harry was taking a big risk, but no one would stop him. The worst part may have even been that no one could help him.

"I've got to tell Ginny." Forgetting all about the fight they had last night, Harry ran towards the girls dormitories. "Ginny!" He yelled for her up the stairs. With no answer, he went into the room and searched around for her. "Ginny?" He noticed her trunk was flung open, most of its contents strewn upon the floor with a few missing. "Oh no…"

Thoughts of where she might be crossed his mind as he made his way to the front doors. "Ginny!" he called out, cracking the silent glass of air that spread like frosting over the earth. Unfortunately, no one heard him.

Everything was going wrong in Harry's life, and this wasn't the first time. "Ginny…" he whispered to himself. He sat down in the dewy grass. "I miss you…" He put his head down and sobbed into his arms.

LINE

Meanwhile

Ginny still lay by the Black Lake, but out of view of the front doors. Headphones rested on her head and she closed her eyes, trapping herself in the images from the song.

_**"Wings Of A Butterfly"**_

Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice

Chorus  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

Chorus  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul

Chorus  
Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) x2

For your soul

The song fit so seamlessly with her current situation. Sacrificing her relationship Harry so she wouldn't invite any more pain, sickly reminded her of ripping out the wings of a butterfly. She tossed her headphones off and ruffled her hair over her eyes.

Lost in thought, not even really thinking about what she was doing, she stood up. The wind blew her hair back. She took a few steps forward, towards the lake. Now there was only about a foot separating it from her.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the fight her and Harry had the night before. Somehow, she had to forget. She wanted to forget. To start over fresh. She opened her eyes and saw the lake…saw a symbol for cleansing herself.

Not thinking much, she walked further…and further and didn't stop walking until she was entirely emerged in the water. It was a picturesque sight. All the creatures were asleep near the bottom of the lake and the water was so clear you could see for miles.

She looked around, admiring the splendor that was never known to exist until all her breath was gone. She let her body float to the surface. The closer she got, the more clearly she could hear a faint sound of someone calling her name.

Her face hit the air and she looked around. Not seeing anyone or hearing anything, she lay back against the bank and relaxed.

LINE

Harry's head still lay on his arms, but his sobbing had subsided. _I can't give up hope. I've got to keep looking…_ he told himself. Lifting his head, he looked around, deciding where to start. For some reason, the very edge of the Black Lake that was visible seemed to be the right place.

He got up and walked towards it, confidence growing with ever step, especially when he got close enough to make out what seemed to be a small knapsack. Having gotten a little closer, he also saw a figure in the water. This figure had red hair.

Suddenly, it went under the water. Harry assumed correctly that this figure was Ginny; however, he also assumed that she was drowning, so he ran over to the Lake and jumped in as an attempt to save her.

Only, she wasn't drowning, so when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled them both to the surface of the water, Ginny was slightly bemused.

"Harry?" she was slightly alarmed to see him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his wet hair flopping over his eyes.

"Um…yeah, fine. I thought you didn't love me anymore…" she said, not able to look at him for fear of falling victim to how strikingly sexy he looked at that moment.

Harry said nothing and Ginny turned farther away. Dejection took over her, but when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder pull her closer to him, she felt warmer. Her head turned to face him. However, he wasn't looking long before he was able to pull her into a passionate kiss.

All her thoughts of giving him up floated away like the way they floated in the water. The world seemed to spin around them and nothing else mattered. When they pulled apart, Harry told Ginny as he looked longingly into her eyes, "I will _never _stop loving you."

"And I would never _dream _of not being with you."

They kissed again, only longer. Harry moved his hands to her waist and found the edge of her shirt. He slid his hands underneath it and preceded them up to the small of her back, massaging her soft skin with his fingertips.

Ginny pulled her face away from Harry's, not breaking their gaze. She reached for the rim of her shirt where Harry's hands had only moments ago bee, and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving it to float on top of the water.

Harry leaned in to kiss her more as his hands quickly found their way to the back of her bra. Silent moments passed in which each of their clothes were removed, one by one, sitting on the bank.

In the heat of the moment, telling Ginny about Sirius had left his head entirely. They lay together in the water, embraced in the most avid of moments they had ever shared.

The day seemed to go by so slowly after they had parted to go back to their daily schedules. Every minute spent seemed like a minute wasted since they weren't together. Every hour they spent wishing the day was shorter so they could see each other again. But for Harry, every second was also a second spent worrying about the whole Voldemort situation. He still needed to tell Ginny about Sirius. She needed to know before he left to seek his revenge…He didn't want her to worry…

A/N – REVIEW!


	11. 10 Malfoy Gets Desperate 10

**A/N – YAY! Another chapter! This ones a bit longer. You should be proud of me! Theres not much important-ness to this one but wtv. Sry for the long term waits! Its summer, I'm lazy hehe**

10 – Malfoy Gets Desperate – 10

When the final hour of the day was over, Harry quickly packed up his things and bolted for the door. He made his way to the common room, but Ginny wasn't there. Panting, he figured he would just set his books down and wait for her to arrive.

As the minutes slowly passed, other Gryffindors gradually made their way into the common room as well, but Harry still didn't see Ginny. He got up and went to put his books back into his trunk while waiting for her.

The days mail happened to get dropped off on his bed, probably Ron's doing. Sirius's face still stared back at him and still made his insides churn with anger. He grabbed the magazine and thrust it over on his way back down the stairs.

Ginny still wasn't there so he decided to go look for her. Her last class was Divination so he headed there. Sure enough, he found her walking towards the common room, face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Ginny! Where've you been? I've been waiting for nearly an hour." Harry said, pulling her into a hug. She grabbed hold of his hand and continued back towards the common room.

"Oh, just detention with Trelawny." She huffed.

"Why? What happened?"

"We got in a row and you know…I speak my mind because it hurts to bite my tongue." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but what did you get in a row about?"

She just eyed Harry up and down. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Thirsting for more, he questioned her again, "What do you mean? Me?"

"Yes, you." They reached the common room and sat down in front of the deserted fire. "We were working on our tea leaf readings and Trelawny _insisted _on demonstrating with _my_ cup. I'm not quite sure what she saw exactly, but it must have stood for something along the lines of love or lust of something. And of course, your scar appeared as well."

"Why would my scar appear? It's not a sign just anyone could read…"

"Yeah well, almost anyone could these days so…Anyway! She looked at me with this little smirk so I asked her what she saw and _of course_ she has to say it out loud for the _whole class_ to hear!

"What did she say?" Harry asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"Don't laugh!"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Okay…she said... 'Well it seems Miss Weasley here isn't planning on staying a virginal goddess much longer.'" Ginny said, imitating Professor Trelawny's shrill voice.

Harry bit his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him as he burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry! I couldn't - Help it!" he said through gasps of air. Ginny actually let a laugh escape her lips as well. "See? It's funny!" Harry told her

"Yeah, I guess it is…but it wasn't at the time! That's why I grabbed my cup from her hands and once I realized that I couldn't read the images due to my eyes being so blurry with anger, I smashed it on the table and told her she was a brainless git and didn't know what she was talking about. Then she asked me to sit down and clean up the mess I made. Naturally, I refused so she gave me a detention and failed me for the day."

Ginny finished by crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the couch.

"Harsh…" Harry said.

"Tell me about it."

After hearing that news Harry wasn't sure if telling Ginny about Sirius was the best thing for her yet.

"Gin, listen…" he said, stroking her hair. "I've got something really important to tell you…but your not gonna like it…"

Ginny sighed, "Well you better just tell me now then, once I feel happy again I won't want to be brought back down again." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, picking at her fingernails.

Harry sighed, still not wanting to tell her. "Well, Sirius is…um…well he kind of…left…"Ginny looked confused, "Where did he go?"

"Um…"Harry tried to explain without making it seem like Ginny was a child. "Hopefully heaven…"

"What!" She shot up and looked at him with sharp eyes, threatened by tears.

"Yeah…he got attacked Gin…by Voldemort. It was in the Quibbler."

Harry didn't take the information to be much of a shock since he was able to go through 2 years without Sirius anyways.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a hug.

"No, don't be. I saw this coming." They pulled apart.

"Are you going to do anything about it? I mean, just because I really don't want you to get hurt." Ginny turned away, rubbing her arms which were now spotted with goose bumps.

"Don't worry about me…" Harry said, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face towards his. "I can take care of myself. Just promise me that you won't try and stop me. "

A look of worry crawled upon Ginny's face. "What are you going to-" She was interrupted by a soft kiss from Harry.

"Don't worry." He said after they broke apart. "It's just something I have to do." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me on this…"

Ginny could tell that he meant he had to fight Voldemort. Of course she didn't want him to, but she could also see that it was something he had to do. Tears began staining her face as she slowly gave a nod that said she wouldn't keep Harry from what he had to do. She knew it would only be worse if she did.

There wasn't much that Harry could do to stop her tears. He just gave her a sympathetic look and one last kiss before walking to his bed. Ginny stayed in front of the fire, watching the flames lick the edges of the fireplace.

This news came too fast. It seemed so unreal, like a nightmare. _I'm going to wake up…it will all be okay..._ she kept telling herself. With that, she put out the fire and walked up to her bed as well

LINE

Harry was woken by Ron the next morning, well, afternoon. It was already 12:00.

"Harry! Get UP!" Harry groaned and shielded his eyes from the sunlight that poured into the room. "C'mon man! You're going to miss lunch!"

"Alright! I'm up…" He slowly got to his feet and was instantly blinded by clothes being thrown at his face.

"Quick, go change, I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay!"

LINE

_Meanwhile_

Ginny was sitting with Hermione on her bed. They had just finished a long conversation about what Harry had told Ginny yesterday. She could always rely on Hermione if she ever needed a good friend to talk to.

"I guess we should just listen to him and not worry. It won't change anything and worrying will just make us more miserable."

"Yeah, your right."

Suddenly, hunger struck Hermione. "You know, we've been talking for a while now. Missed breakfast, so-"

Ginny had the same thing in mind, "Yeah, let's go!" They both hopped off the bed and headed for the stairs. They ran into Ron and Harry on the way out the portrait hole.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said, linking her and Ron's arms. Ginny laughed and did the same with Harry. The four of them marched towards the Great Hall like that, only to be stopped by no other than Peeves.

"Oooh! A parade! Can I be in it? Pleeeease?" he screeched, flying through their arms.

The group just laughed and kept walking. "How rude!" Peeves called after them. They didn't think much of this until they felt something hitting them. Breaking apart from Ginny, Harry turned around and got hit in the face with a rather large spit ball.

"Egh! Peeves!" he yelled, wiping it off. Peeves merely snickered and flew away off to torment another poor group of kids.

Out of nowhere came a pair of voices laughing. Next to the doors of the Great Hall stood Draco and Pansy laughing at them. Ginny rolled her eyes and led the trio through the doors. Seeing that the laughing didn't get a rise out of them, he decided to try something else. Something a bit different.

He looked at Pansy and to the group of friends making their way into the Great Hall, then back to Pansy. Making his decision, he grabbed Pansy by her waist and laid a kiss on her lips. At first she struggled a bit, but came to find the kiss quite enjoyable.

Ginny saw none of this because she didn't hesitate to walk away, but the trio saw. Hermione shook her head at the sight of Malfoy being so arrogant. "Disgusting…" she muttered walking past them. Harry and Ron followed, both with smirks on their faces.

Draco pulled away from Pansy, who was now left in a sort of dazed trance, and stared after them, anger in his face. "How _dare _they talk about us that way!"

"Can you imagine a worse attempt at getting us jealous?" Ron laughed.

"Nope, that one pretty much wins the gold." Harry responded.

The 4 of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table right asMcgonnagal walked over to the podium. "Now as I'm sure you all know, Winter Vacation begins the day after tomorrow-" she was cut off by cheering from all over the Hall. "Yes, yes. I know you're excited. I would like all of those who are leaving to have their belongings packed and ready to go by the end of tomorrow." She stepped down and returned to hier seat at the staff table.

Ron looked at Harry as if asking if he was going to be staying at the burrow again. Harry just shook his head and picked up a grilled cheese sandwich.

"HEY!" Hermione yelled.

A burst of noise suddenly came from the Slytherin table, causing Harry to throw the grilled cheese sandwich at Hermione accidentally.

"What the bloody hell!" Rom exclaimed, turning to see what was going on.

Malfoy was standing on top of the Slytherin table playing air drums to a song that seemed to be coming from nowhere. It seemed as if every Slytherin was cheering him on or trying to join in on the fun. Pansy was still swooning over him.

"Why doesn'tMcgonnagall stop him?" Ginny asked.

They all looked over at the staff table and noticedher stifling her laughter.

"It seems as though Draco hexed the staff table so they wouldn't see what was going on!" Hermione yelled over the noise.

"Yeah…but obviouslyMcgonnagal still knows what's going on…" Harry yelled back.

"She also noticed what a fool Malfoy's making of himself and decided that was punishment enough!" Ron said, noticing how many students from other houses were laughing. They all turned back to their food and tried to ignore the loud music and Malfoy's feeble attempt for attention.

**Writing On The Walls – UnderOath**

_**Maybe we  
Why don't we  
Sit right here for half an hour  
We'll speak of what a waste I am **_

And how we messed up it again

I swear we need to find some comfort in this run down place  
To preach the cup of this constant state that we live in  
And I try, I try

How can you try  
To place us all  
To fit the shape of  
Until we break  
Falling down, Yeah  
You to move on, move on!  
You must do what they show you  
At this rate we cant give up  
I'm thinking back on the things I've said  
We're thinking back on the things I've said  
My seconds just stand still  
Hear me through then I swear I'll go

We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
Back home  
Alone, Back home

You're almost gone and I'm okay  
I still see your sorrow  
To give you time to be afraid  
Put over your face again  
I remember your presence

I'll hope to god you come down  
I'll hope to god you feel this now  
I'll hope to god you come down  
I'll hope to...

I know there must be some way out of here  
And part of them will be waiting there

**A/N – FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! Ha ha sry bout the wait..again! So just to let you all know, I portray the trio to NOT like this song but I personally LOVE the song…just don't wanna send false messages that this is a bad song…cuz its not!**


End file.
